<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Handmade] Туманность by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406663">[Handmade] Туманность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021'>WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Handmade, Japanese hairpins, Other, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wood Painting, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шпильки для волос</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Handmade] Туманность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Шпильки для волос из палочек для суши</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="container max_800"><p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/43/35/iGFXowK2_o.jpg">
        
      </a>
    </p></div><div class="container max_500"><p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/d7/S0lViBgw_o.jpg">
        
      </a><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>